Integrasama's Captain
by ikiosuru
Summary: hmmm well this is a story about a Captain in the Hellsing Organization and well blah blah ends up in a relationship with Integra and umm eventual sexual stuff ff YURI gotta love my summary skills
1. Her Injuries

Hmmm. I don't usually like to write stories with original characters because I find it sometimes takes away from the story. But I just felt like writing this story. The first chapter doesn't have anything dirty in it but be for forewarned in later chapters there will be some. possibly a lot. lol and of course I don't own Hellsing or any of the characters etc.  
  
Captain Brin Taika of the Hellsing Organization raised her rifle quickly and fired a rapid succession of bullets hitting the front line of the approaching ghouls all in the head. She looked to her left and saw a ghoul grabbing the last living member of her squad. She gasped and fired without a second thought hitting the ghoul in the head. The ghoul fell off the stunned man. The soldier kneeled sputtering taking no notice of the other ghouls as they staggered toward the two of them.  
  
"Is there no end to these ghouls? I've taken out at least 50 of them. I've reloaded numerous times but they keep coming." She cursed silently and continued firing getting more and more exhausted with each shot. She kicked at the soldier and yelled, "Joel fucking La Fent get up! Pick up and your gun and shoot these assholes. Help me!" The soldier looked at her and shook his head and frowned. He cursed under his breath and picked up his gun and looked at the ghouls. Then he fired with nearly the accuracy of his captain. They picked apart the ghouls but the army of undead continued with even greater numbers.  
  
"Where is our goddamn backup?" she shouted to Joel and to the air. Between reloading she heard footsteps behind her and she stopped for a second her eyes never leaving the enemy in front of her. Joel stopped shooting and looked at her. They both were filled with dread as they heard the all too familiar sound of dragging feet. She looked behind her quickly and saw 20 or so ghouls slowly making its way in their direction. She frowned and raised her gun and started shooting at the ghouls in front of her since they were the more pressing matter. "At least they don't have guns." she muttered to herself, "But these bullets won't last."  
  
She fired off the rest of her rounds and quickly reloaded as Joel shot into the ghouls. She cursed. As she was reloading she felt something vibrate at her hip. "My Walkie-Talkie!" She grabbed it and pressed the buttons and called into it. "The back-up? Is it coming?! I'm surrounded."  
  
All she got was static. She picked up her rifle and shot at the ghouls approaching her front.  
  
Then a booming voice came through. "Taika! Taika? We are on Wing B is that you on the other side of those ghouls?" She continued shooting. "Answer me damnit! I hear gunfire. Is that you??" Captain Hayashi screamed through the walkie-talkie.  
  
Finally she stopped shooting and picked up her walkie-talkie and said, "Yes Yes we're here. Help us!"  
  
"Good good. Get down. There are a helluva lot of ghouls between you and us."  
  
"Aim high and just shoot! Is Seras with you?" she shouted and as she shoved La Fent to the ground and continued firing at the approaching ghouls. Gunfire from the other side of the ghouls began, few making it through to her and her soldier. She was twisted to the left as a bullet grazed her cheek. She fell to her knees cursing silently. At least it wasn't Seras with that monster gun. They could have at least answered me before shooting me. The wound on her face was deep and poured blood. The ghouls seemed to smell it and rushed forward. Joel grabbed her and shoved her to the ground climbing on top to shield her from stray shots.  
  
Now he gets guts. She thought angrily as she drifted out of consciousness. Or maybe he wants my body hahaha ...  
  
"Where is Seras? The Halconnen is something I would greatly appreciate about now," Joel La Fent said anxiously his face right next to his injured captain. Immense gunfire filled the air above them as the clung to the floor.  
  
Her wound was still bleeding freely her face covered in blood. He pressed his shoulder against the injury to stop the bleeding and he heard her moan slightly. He pressed against her body trying to stay as low as possible. The pain stirred her and she immediately wanted him off her.  
  
"Ow get off me you moron. You are crushing me besides you are NOT taking any bullets for MY protection. Don't be a hero," she said as she shoved him off roughly and rolled on top of him. "Only I can be the hero."  
  
"PSYCHO BITCH GET OFF OF MEE!!!!!!!" He shouted into the noise of the gunfire struggling to get her off but she was stronger than she seemed even though she was injured. Her blood dripped onto his face and cursed even more. Then he noticed the blood hadn't come from the face wound. She had a bullet through the shoulder. When in God's name did she get that.? He thought angry for not noticing it sooner. That must have been agony when I leaned on her... Shit. He pushed at her still but gently, careful of the injury.  
  
She held him down her head by his ear and she hissed into his ear, "Bastard hold still. This is for your own good." But he continued to struggle as he felt her labored breathing against him. She grabbed his face and turned him to her and kissed him.  
  
He froze in shock. Her lips held his as the sound of Seras and her monstrous gun finally sounded, destroying all ghouls in a straight line. Halconnen, they both thought.  
  
Brin slowly lost consciousness as she lay on top of him with her lips pressed against his. Joel lay too exhausted to move. He held her to him and just held her in the kiss not even noticing she was no longer conscious.  
  
Finally Victoria Seras and her squad broke through the ghouls and took down the ghouls on the other side of the squad leader and the last remaining member of her squad. Some of the guys whistled and Seras blushed slightly, looking away from the entangled bodies that lay amidst the carnage.  
  
"Ahem. Captain Taika, Mr. La Fent." Seras' captain Hayashi said impatiently.  
  
Joel gently held her and shook her gently awake. Brin pushed herself up and off her subordinate without a word.  
  
She stood tall and brushed her long black blood streaked hair out of her face. The tie that had held her hair up had long since been broken. The right side of her face was covered in blood and it dripped off her chin leaving a puddle at her feet. Her uniform was soaked in her blood and the blood of her comrades. Her wounds bled freely. Somehow she was still beautiful. Her face in all its carnage was still eerily beautiful.  
  
Brin looked at herself and laughed. She walked over to the other captain and said wearily, "Took you long enough." She swayed and fell. The squad leader leaned forward caught her before she could hit the ground. She shook his arms off and pulled herself up muttering about how her wounds were superficial. She walked a few yards but fell again catching herself with her hands but they buckled and she lay on the ground. Seras ran to her aid and helped her walk out of the hellish building and to an ambulance as Joel La Fent sat staring after them. 


	2. 1 month later

"They were ambushed, only Taika and the boy over there survived. Taika was sent to a hospital for treatment. They have her in intensive care but they say she'll make a full recovery." Sir Integra nodded and looked over and the young man being treated over by the trucks. She frowned and walked to her car without looking back.  
  
"Walter?"  
  
"Yes, Integra sama?"  
  
"We lost 24 today." Walter nodded solemnly.  
  
"How is Captain Taika?" Walter asked.  
  
"She'll recover. She's in intensive care," Integra sama said with a sigh. She looked down at her paperwork and pushed her glasses up her nose. "She's the third captain."  
  
Walter frowned, "They are getting sloppy. They let her survive. Where was Arucard this time?"  
  
"Busy with some freaks that were used as a distraction and they didn't let her survive. She survived on her own. No thanks to Brown and Damone's replacements, they panicked. Her team was sacrificed for the rest." She pulled out a cigar and fumbled around for a light with the cigar dangling from her lip.  
  
"Need a light?" he asked pulling out his lighter. She nodded and he lit it for her and she mumbled her thanks looking down. "Would you like your tea now?" She shook her head and he made his way out as she began her paperwork.  
  
Walter shook his head as he walked down the hall and thought about the injured Taika. She was his favorite captain to socialize with and was definitely the best of the fallen captains. She was intelligent and logical, one of those mysteriously perfect soldiers with common sense. She won't abandon Hellsing. She'll be back in 3 months and not a minute later. I wonder if its true that she kissed that La Fent boy..  
  
1 month later  
  
Brin lifted her gun and aimed at the paper target. She fired eight times and each shot hit nearly the same spot as the last on the target's head. She pushed the button and grabbed the target when it stopped in front of her.  
  
"Ugh my aim is off by a small margin. I'm not sure whether to be happy its not worse or sad that I've gotten so out of practice," she muttered to herself and frowned absently scratching the white bandage on her head. She looked around the private firing range Walter told her about and saw she was the only one left except for the two attendants. She looked at her watch and shrugged.  
  
She checked her gun at the counter and she headed for the locker room. She glanced back at the firing range attendants and smiled. Cute attendants, she thought briefly, I could like this place. The two attendants waved as she turned the corner and walked right into her commander.  
  
Their heads smashed together as they stumbled to the floor. The sudden smack to her head stunned her and left her dizzy so she just lay on her back. Integra sama leaned over her.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Brin sat right up, "Integra sama! I wasn't looking. Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm quite alright if not thoroughly shaken." Brin rubbed her head groggily. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes I'm fine." Integra sama stood brushing herself off. She offered her hand to Brin and helped her up.  
  
"I'm sorry Integra sama I should have been looking," Taika apologized.  
  
"It was my fault as well but you should be more careful with a head injury." Integra said as Brin looked down, "Well it's late. Good night Captain Taika and be more careful." She pushed up her glasses and walked down the corridor not waiting for a response.  
  
"Good night Sir Hellsing," Brin said as she walked to the locker room.  
  
Late that night, Brin lay awake. She cursed quietly but quite profusely as she turned on the light. "Damn this insomnia. I HAVE to get a stronger dosage of sleeping pills." She rolled over and grabbed her book. She started reading but then put it down. She climbed out of her bed and trudged down the stairs of her cousin's apartment.  
  
She opened the fridge and grabbed some leftover chicken. She spooned it onto a plate and ate it cold as she wandered over to the blinking answering machine. "Hmm I forgot to check it when I got home." She pushed the play button and the voice of her irritating 36 year-old cousin filled the room. Seems she had met up with an old friend and was spending the night with him.  
  
"Damn sluttish cousin," she frowned as a young man's voice came on identifying himself as Joel. He wanted to meet up and talk about what happened. Brin sighed, "Doesn't he realize I'm not interested?" she pushed the delete button. He wanted to see her after all she kissed him and saved his life and blah blah blah.  
  
Ugh! She threw her dish into the sink and flinched at the noise it made. That kiss was a mistake. She frowned. For God's sake she didn't even like men. Seems the boy isn't going to forget me that easily. She stretched and climbed the stairs to her room pausing briefly to look in the full mirror her vain cousin Carol kept at the top of the stairs. Her short hair wasn't her favorite thing to look at and the bandage sure didn't make it any better.  
  
She winced at her reflection and went to her room collapsing on her bed. "I hate this bed. I miss my own bed," she said into the pillow. She sat up and took another sleeping pill. She laid back and stared at the ceiling blankly.  
  
While at talking to Walter today, she had found out Joel had quit the Hellsing Organization. He was seeing a psychiatrist and was having problems. She frowned. Maybe she was being a bit harsh on him. He at least deserved a call.  
  
She thought about her collision with Integra sama and she itched her bandage. Integra sama... She's smart, cunning, and brilliant, a great leader. And Joel wonders how I'm willing to go back... Integra sama is reason enough. Cold and determined, she's perfect to lead Hellsing. The medicine began taking affect and she closed her eyes, welcoming sleep.  
  
Integra sama... hmmm maybe...  
  
A week later  
  
Taika dressed quickly into some light gray pants and a black turtleneck sweater. She stood before her mirror looking professional and serious. Her dark blue eyes stared back at her. She sighed at her reflection. Her bandage was finally off and her hair didn't look too bad. She had it styled so it looked fashionably short and not butch.  
  
"At least I didn't have to shave my head," she mumbled as she checked her watch. She was going to meet with Ferguson to discuss when she should return. The doctors had finally given the okay though they were quite reluctant. Brin smiled, it was going to be good to return to work. She had enjoyed the break but she couldn't stand her cousin a minute longer. She grabbed her coat and scrawled a message to Carol and ran out the door. 


End file.
